Online content sharing platforms typically allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, music videos, images, or other multimedia content. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or otherwise consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Media items may be provided to a user through channels and/or composite channels. A channel may include content available from a common source, or content having a common subject or theme. Users may want to subscribe to a composite channel in order to access a greater variety of content because the composite channel may include content from multiple channels. Users may also want to subscribe to a composite channel to save on costs because subscribing to a composite channel that includes multiple channels may be cheaper than subscribing to each of the multiple channels individually.